Eruptodon
Eruptodon (ang. Eruptodon) - gatunek smoka, przedstawiciel kamiennej klasy. Po raz pierwszy zostaje wspomniany w odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1), ''a występuje oficjalnie w drugiej części. Jedynymi poznanymi smokami z tego gatunku są Wielki Protektor i Nowy Protektor. Wygląd Eruptodon na pierwszy rzut oka przypomina nieco Gronkla. Najbardziej okazałą częścią ciała smoka wydaje się być duża, okrągła głowa. Oczy są, w stosunku do niej, niezwykle małe. Paszcza smoka zaopatrzona jest w duże, nieostro zakończone zęby. Tułów jest masywny i atletyczny, pokryty łuskami, które z wyglądu przypominają zastygniętą lawę. Eruptodon zaopatrzony jest w dwie pary kończyn, gdzie przepaść między rozmiarem przedniej a tylnej jest ogromna - przednie łapy są niezwykle małe, ledwo co widoczne przez dużą głowę, tylne zaś są spore i silne, gdyż muszą utrzymywać całe jego ciało. Skrzydła za to mają dość dużą powierzchnię, gad jest zdolny unieść się w powietrze. Ciało kończy się niezbyt długim, masywnym ogonem, kształtem przypominającym nieco ogon Nocnego Koszmara. Kolor, w jakim smok został ukazany na razie jest tylko jeden - szarobrązowy odcień z elementami pomarańczowo-żółtymi, imitującymi zastygniętą lawę. Siedlisko i dieta W serialu, jedyny poznany Eruptodon mieszka samotnie w aktywnym wulkanie na wyspie Caldera Cay. Jednak według gry, Eruptodon zamieszkuje też wyspę znaną pod nazwą Eruptodon Island. Smok ten odżywia się lawą, którą może znaleźć na swojej wyspie. Jest to pierwszy znany gatunek, który jest w stanie żywić się tą substancją. Musi mieć do niej stały dostęp, gdyż bez tego grozi mu szybkie osłabienie i w konsekwencji śmierć. Zachowanie i tresura Eruptodony wydają się z natury dość łagodnymi i przyjaznymi ludziom istotami. Jeśli człowiek im nie zagraża, nie mają powodu, by go atakować, ponieważ żywią się lawą, a nie np. zwierzętami gospodarskimi. Smoki te nie muszą być standardowo tresowane, ponieważ od małego żyją w towarzystwie ludzi, którzy ich nie krzywdzą, i dzięki temu przyzwyczajają się do nich. Jeśli jednak wziąć pod uwagę dzikiego Eruptodona, należy zdobyć jego zaufanie i zaoferować mu pożywienie, pozostając na wysokości jego oczu, w jego polu widzenia. Pomocne mogą być też świecące elementy przykuwające uwagę smoka, np. Ognioglisty Moce i umiejętności Ogień Eruptodon, jako przedstawiciel głazożernych smoków, pluje strumieniem lawy, którą sam się odżywia. Jest niszczycielska dla wszelkich drewnianych konstrukcji. Dlatego to smoki z tego gatunku zamieszkują wulkany, które dostarczają im zarówno pożywienia, jak i środka obrony. Kopanie Kiedy smok ten nie ma dostępu do pożywienia, głodny potrafi za pomocą swoich masywnych szczęk wykopać tunel w wygasłym wulkanie. Tym samym powoduje jego uaktywnienie się i zyskuje dostęp do lawy. Etapy rozwoju OOTFP4.png|Jajo Slodziak 2.png|Pisklę Eruptodon Gallery 3 wm.jpg|Dorosły osobnik Titan Eruptodon.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Eruptodona pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku ''Wykluwanie wulkanów, zostało złożone przez Wielkiego Protektora. Jest ono dosyć duże, nieco większe od ludzkiej głowy. Nie posiada na skorupce żadnych urozmaiceń w postaci plam, łusek czy pasów, a zamiast tego jest dosyć jednolite w barwie. Według gier natomiast jajo posiada wiele pęknięć, przez które prześwituje światło lawy. Pisklę Nowy Protektor, potomek Wielkiego Protektora, jest jedynym poznanym pisklęciem ze swojego gatunku. Smok jest idealnym odwzorowaniem dorosłego osobnika, posiada on wszystkie jego proporcje, a jedyną i oczywistą różnicą pomiędzy nimi jest rozmiar. Tytan Główna zmiana następuje w kolorze, który z brunatno-szarego zmienia się na brązowo-żółty, z czego ta druga barwa występuje na smoku we wzorach mających imitować zastygniętą lawę. Zwierzę zostaje pozbawione źrenic, zastąpionych przez jaskrawożółte białko oka, zaś paszcza zaczyna emitować światło o podobnym odcieniu. Słabości *Dłuższe oddalenie od źródła pożywienia jest niebezpieczne, gdyż smokowi grozi szybkie osłabienie i śmierć. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Jedyny poznany Eruptodon, przedstawiony jako Wielki Protektor, został po raz pierwszy wspomniany w odcinku ''Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1). Zamieszkuje wyspę, będącą siedzibą Obrońców Skrzydła, został jednak schwytany przez Łowców Smoków. Wielki Protektor pojawia się kolejny raz w odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 2), już oficjalnie, uwięziony przez Viggo oraz Rykera. Po długim czasie przebywania w zamknięciu Eruptodon zaczyna być głodny. Mala martwi się o niego, twierdząc, że musi on nieustannie jeść lawę, inaczej umrze z głodu. Viggo planuje wykorzystać Wielkiego Protektora do zniszczenia Konca Świata. Na szczęście jeźdźcom udaje się w porę dotrzeć na miejsce i nakarmić smoka lawą Gronkli. W odcinku'' Wykluwanie wulkanów'' smok składa jajo, z którego ma się wykluć kolejny Wielki Protektor, jednak nie ma on sił na zapewnienie jaju warunków do wyklucia się i to jeźdźcy muszą je odtransportować do wnętrza wulkanu. Oba Eruptodony powracają w odcinkach'' Ogniowa Burza (część 1)'' i (część 2), gdzie jeźdźcy mają za zadanie chronić pisklę. W odcinku A Matter of Perspective Wielki Protektor okazuje się już zbyt powolny, by móc dalej sprawować obowiązek obrońcy wyspy. Przekazuje zatem tę funkcję Nowemu Protektorowi, a sam udaje się na Vanaheim, by tam doczekać swoich ostatnich dni. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Wielki Protektor *Nowy Protektor Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Exotic Coaldron *Kilnkin *Magmadon W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Ciekawostki * To pierwszy smok, będący w stanie żywić się lawą. * Jaja tego smoka wykluwają się tylko i wyłącznie w wulkanie. Poza nim obumierają z zimna. * Jeśli Eruptodon nie ma dostępu do lawy, a w pobliżu znajduje się nieczynny wulkan, zaczyna w nim kopać doprowadzając do jego uaktywnienia się. Jest to więc gatunek mogący mieć znaczny wpływ na środowisko. * To drugi smok, którego widzimy jako statuę, zanim pojawi się w formie naturalnej. Pierwszym jest Grapple Grounder. * Mala twierdziła, że Eruptodon składa tylko jedno jajo w ciągu całego życia. Jest to jednak mało prawdopodobne, gdyż wtedy smoki te miałyby ujemny przyrost naturalny. * Wnioskując po wydarzeniach z gry możemy przypuścić, że Valka miała już kiedyś do czynienia z tym smokiem. * Gatunek został wprowadzony do gry ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk dopiero w lutym 2019 roku, podczas gdy Magmadon oraz Coaldron - przedstawiciele gatunku Eruptodon - byli dostępni w grze wcześniej. Zobacz też en::Eruptodon Kategoria:Kamienna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Eruptodony Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk